


candlelight tree

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Ficmas, Fire mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: phil wants to put candles on the christmas tree, but dan says no





	candlelight tree

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @philliebf for being such a sweet person and just an overall happy being and making time on tumblr enjoyable

Dan loved the holidays. He loved everything from the smells to the atmosphere that surrounded it. But the holidays with Phil were more special. Just because they were never boring. Something always was going wrong or chaotic.

As the snow started falling, which Dan knew was coming, he made his way home. Phil and himself finally were both off work and had time to decorate their tree. But shortly after starting they noticed half of the lights they had weren’t working. They searched the house high and low hoping they had more but alas. Dan ended up running down to the shop and spending about £27 to get a few packs of new lights.

It bothered him though, he was hoping to have a relaxing day with Phil. He had it planned in his head, they’d sleep in finally. Whenever they decided to climb out of bed they would eat and lounge a bit. Then start decorating with Christmas movies playing in the background. But things never go as they seem.

Yet while Dan was gone, Phil had an idea. He was scrolling through pictures of Christmas trees for ideas. Ideas on how they could decorate and one caught his eye. A tree with candles in it.

Taper candles were sitting perfectly in holding in the tree and Phil loved it. There was something about the way the flames illuminated the tree. There was a prestige feeling to it. A sense of warmth maybe that Phil longed for. While the holidays were a time he loved, there was a feeling that was missing. A sense perfection that made the holidays complete.

Of course, though, he and Dan had a whole box of candles and holders in case there ever was a reason the power went out. So Phil sat there, prompted. Dan was out getting lights they needed, but they had candles already. Standing up from the floor, he groaned and stretched his legs out. Their flat was cold still as Dan had forgotten to turn the heating on throughout the night. Which prompted them to wake up in the cold.

Rubbing his hands over his arms, Phil made his way down the hall to the closet door and opened it. Inside was a mess of holiday decorations still in boxes and things they forgot about. Sitting perfectly on top of the mess was a box filled with candles. Grabbing it, Phil stepped back and shut the door with his foot. Stumbling a bit, he made his way back to the tree.

It was about as tall as himself, which Phil appreciated. He loved having bigger things at Christmas and the bigger the tree, the better to him. Setting the box down, Phil took step back. He stood there for a minute imagining. He imagined what it would look like when it was finished. He imagined it would be as warm and aesthetically pleasing as in the photo he saw. The flames illuminating the branches. While the shadows from the branches dimmed the shiny red baubles that hung. Glittering silver ones were mixed in the bunch, creating an appeal to the eye.

Carefully, Phil placed candle holders at different points on the tree. He had about 15 on when he started to carefully add the unlit candles to them. He was that tied up in it, he didn’t hear Dan walking in the door.

“Phil-“ Dan walked up the stairs and stopped- “What are you doing?”

“Decorating the tree,” Phil said turning and looking at him.

Dan stared at him dumbfounded. “You started decorating, without me?” Dan said slowly and stared at Phil. “While I was going to get lights?”

“Yeah! I mean - I saw this picture of a tree decorated with candles and it looked beautiful.”

“Phil no.” Dan shook his head taking a closer look at the tree. “Absolutely not.”

“Why?” Phil pouted.

“Phi- why do you even want to put candles on a Christmas tree?”

“The aesthetic of the photo was nice Dan.”

“Phil it’s a fire hazard! You can’t put flames by a Christmas tree! How didn’t you catch your house on fire as a kid?”

“Mum kept me away from flames.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this you can find me on tumblr @festiveplushies! i'm going to try and upload each fic at 12 pm EST but don't hold me to that.


End file.
